Electrode
|dex number = 101}} Electrode is the Ball Pokémon. It evolves from Voltorb at level 30. Biology Electrode resembles a Poké Ball with reverse colors, the top half is white and the bottom half is red. It has eyes and a mouth as well. Electrode is 3 feet 11 inches tall, and weighs 146.8 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *An Electrode under the ownership of the Navel Island Gym Leader Danny appeared in Navel Maneuvers. It reappeared in a flashback in A Way Off Day Off and in another flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. *Electrode's appeared during The Underground Round Up. A town was over-populated with Electrode and a man named Poncho had a job of removing them. *Multiple Electrode were used as security measures for an electric company in Current Events. *In What You Seed is What You Get, an Electrode owned by Natasha that was painted like a watermelon was guarding a patch of watermelons. *In Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend, Spoink thought that an Electrode was a pearl. When the group tried to take it off its head, it exploded. *In Pinch Healing!, Jessie unintentionally and indirectly caused an Electrode to fall and explode on a bus that a Poké-sitter was driving. Minor *Electrode's first appearance was during The Flame Pokémon-athon. It was used in a Pokémon Race. *An Electrode appeared in a flashback in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. *When Team Rocket was trying to infiltrate Professor Oak's lab in Showdown at the Poké Corral, they fell into a pit of Electrode. *In Pikachu's Vacation, an Electrode's explosion signaled the start of a swimming race between Ash's Squirtle and a Marill. *An Electrode was part of an exhibition in Flower Power. *An Electrode appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in Bonitaville's Pokémon Beauty Contest. *An Electrode appeared in Training Wrecks. *Another Electrode appeared in Deceit and Assist!. *An Electrode made an appearance in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go! *An Electrode also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest and Pokémon Heroes. *Several Electrode were among the Electric-type Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. *Wild Electrode appeared in Pikachu & Pichu. *Electrode appeared in Heroes - Latios & Latias. *Multiple Electrode appeared in Destiny Deoxys. *Two Electrode made brief cameo appearances in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *An Electrode appeared as a mask for the festival in Capacia Island UFO!. *An Electrode appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Fanon Appearances Adventures In Kanto *A young girl's Electrode appeared in Hitting the Road Again! *Danny's Electrode appeared in Navel Gym, Sharp Maneuvering! Pokémon Tales *An Electrode appeared in Vs. Dodrio. *Proton's Electrode appeared in ''Vs. Muk''. *A trainer's Electrode appeared in ''Unsheathing the Blade of Truth''. *A trainer's Electrode appeared on TV in a Pokémon Dress Up Contest in ''Vs. Chatot''. *Ken's Electrode appeared in ''Vs. Electrode''. Its ability is Static. *Eusine's Electrode appeared in ''Vs. Grimer'''' and [[Vs. Ho-Oh|''Vs. Ho-Oh]]. Its ability is Soundproof. *A coordinator's Electrode appeared in ''Vs. Hitmonlee and Parasect''. Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure *Multiple Electrode appeared as guards of the factory in The Porygon Factory. Pokédex Entries 'Red, Blue' It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation. 'Yellow' Stores electrical energy inside its body. Even the slightest shock could trigger a huge explosion. 'Stadium' Stores enormous amounts of electricity within its body and explodes with the slightest provocation. Extremely dangerous. 'Gold, HeartGold' It is dangerous. If it has too much electricity and has nothing to do, it amuses itself by exploding. 'Silver, SoulSilver' It stores an overflowing amount of electric energy inside its body. Even a small shock makes it explode. 'Crystal' The more energy it charges up, the faster it gets. But this also makes it more likely to explode. 'Stadium 2' It is dangerous. If it has too much electricity and has nothing to do, it amuses itself by exploding. 'Ruby' Electrode eats electricity in the atmosphere. On days when lightning strikes, you can see this Pokémon exploding all over the place from eating too much electricity. 'Sapphire' One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated. 'Emerald' They appear in great numbers at electric power plants. Because they feed on electricity, they cause massive and chaotic blackouts in nearby cities. 'FireRed' It explodes in response to even minor stimuli. It is feared, with the nickname of "The Bomb Ball." 'LeafGreen' It stores electric energy under very high pressure. It often explodes with little or no provocation. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity. 'X' It explodes in response to even minor stimuli. It is feared, with the nickname of "The Bomb Ball." 'Y' It stores an overflowing amount of electric energy inside its body. Even a small shock makes it explode. Moves *START: Magnetic Flux *START: Charge *START: Tackle *START: Sonic Boom *START: Spark *005: Tackle *008: Eerie Impulse *012: Spark *015: Rollout *019: Screech *022: Charge Beam *026: Light Screen *029: Electro Ball *035: Self-Destruct *040: Swift *046: Magnet Rise *051: Gyro Ball *057: Explosion *062: Mirror Coat Gallery Wanderwanderwanderwanderyuonder.PNG|Fanon MegaElectrode drawn by Raichu. Category:Pokemon Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Final Evolutions Category:Ocirst Pokemon Category:Red Pokemon Category:White Pokemon Category:Genderless Category:Pokeball Pokemon Category:First Evolutions